


Because you are you! (Jimin X Male Reader)

by EyePatch_Doge



Series: BTS X Male Reader [3]
Category: Mesemoa., Musemen, malexmale - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I will add later if it comes up, Just enjoy, M/M, None I can think of, The Story, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePatch_Doge/pseuds/EyePatch_Doge
Summary: Your passion is dancing. You have been doing it since you were a kid, but as you got older, you realised that it wouldn't be that easy to peruse. You have always wanted to be an idol but, you had no confidence in your appearance or abilities. You dance with two other friends,  one of them is busy with their own life now, as they graduated school early and became an idol, the other one is becoming a doctor. What about you? You work in a clothing store :(. Seeing your friends' success isn't really helping with your confidence, but you keep working hard to do what you love.One day, the opportunity for you to compete in your home town comes along. Winning could change your life for the better, do you take that chance?If you are reading this story on any other platform other than Wattpad or AO3 you are very likely to be at risk of a malware attack. If you wish to read this story in it's original, safe, form, please go to http://archiveofourown.org/works/11803077 Thank you.





	Because you are you! (Jimin X Male Reader)

**CHAPTER 1: If he can do it, so can I!**

 

_[your name] POV_

 

I wake up and check the time.  _Uhh, only 6:30. Might as well get up I suppose._  Its just another boring day in Korea.  _All by myself._  I am originally from Japan but, I came to Korea in the hopes of becoming an idol. Only problem... I am to scared to audition. So, for now I am just a cashier in a clothing store. 

 

My Korean is pretty good because my parent are business people so, they constantly went to Korea when I was a kid. They would talk me along and I eventually picked up on it. Also having a friend who is quarter Korean helps.  _I wonder what he is doing?_

 

I go to turn on my TV so that I can listen to the news while cook my breakfast when I notice that there is some "breaking news".  _Why is it always "breaking news"._  I am about to change the channel when I notice a familiar face.

 

**"Bighit has just announced their newest idol solo act known as 'Hero'. It is rumoured that he will be coming along with the boys in their up and coming world concert..."**

 

"[MR]!!!" I scream.  _But he said that he didn't want to become one. But how........ And why Akio... (Akio means 'glorious hero'_  or 'glorious man')

 

I sit there thinking to myself until it hurts my head. I decide to shake it off and continue making breakfast when I hear my phone go off.

 

(underlined means speaking in Japanese, everything else unless specified is suppose to be Korean)

 

"Hello."

 

"Ni-Chan!!"

 

"Oh! Kei-Senpai, how many times do I have to tell you, you are older than me!"

 

"I know I know, I just like calling you that [your name]-kun. Anyways, I heard they are doing a contest back in Nagoya. I was just wondering if you wanted to come down for a week or two and we can try doing it, you know for old times sake. You can stay at my apartment and everything..."

 

"I don't know Senpai... "

 

"Come on, it will be fun. I mean, seems like 'Mr. Hero" might be to busy to join us but, I mean I think you and I can do it."

 

"More like you can, I suck."

 

"Don't say that come on, if anything, out of the three of us I thought for sure you would be the one to make it. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

"Okay, okay!! Just for you Senpai. IF HE CAN DO IT, SO CAN I!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :) Obviously it seems like it's giving you random information but it helps with the story so just go along with it, it's only for this chapter. :)
> 
> Originally, I had started writing this for a certain reason (won't reveal why yet), But, now I wanna dedicate this entire story to @Hozhong! They are amazing and consider me an inspiration (IDK how but) so, this one is for you (even if you aren't a Jimin stan xD). They are starting their own fanfic so I would really appreciate if you check it out and say I sent you there!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/455725200-snsd-next-door-meeting-the-group-maknae-by
> 
> ~Kassy ;P (EyePatch_Doge)


End file.
